Eragon and the hidden lands
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Eragon ends of in a river after a hard battle. When he wakes up he is in a mysterious land... a land of elves. Sent away from the world... can he get them to help in the fight? Or will they join forces with Galbatorix and give away Eragon's secrets. R


Eragon and the hidden lands

Chapter one: Elvish song

Eragon sat perched on top of Saphira as they hovered over the large herd of Urgal's. Eragon lifted his sword out as Saphira dipped down for the attack they saw in their heads. Eragon felt the wind and gravity pull him down as Saphira swan dived into the battle taking down the enemy with the flames pouring from her mouth. It wasn't until he heard the call of his friend that he realized that an arrow was about to hit him. In the process of dodging it he lost his seat. Saphira gasped as she tried to catch him but got an arrow through her leg. She squeeled before realizing she had lost Eragon.

Eragon plunged to the earth looking for Saphira, but found her nowhere. He twisted around looking at the land becoming closer to him before closing his eyes and blacking out. A splash was heard from a river rushing faster and faster. He floated down the river and didn't remember waking up. Saphira called to him as she flew over the land while at the same time helping the Varden with the Urgal's who had attacked the Varden.

--

Gold and green grass swayed with the wind as three horses trotted through it. A girl with brown curls looked back laughing at a younger girl and an older boy. They all parted as they were playing their usual game before the eldest brother left again for the battles that had been rather frequently working there way up to their most beloved city Ail Eras. Vadanya laughed as her brother and her sister disappeared into separate ways. She bent low to her black stallion unicorn.

"We're going to find them this time Narduril!" she laughed not realizing that somewhere laid the boy that would bring their beautiful land out of darkness. She heard a holler from her brother after the scream of her sister. Horror struck her face as she stopped the black unicorn wheeling it around in the direction of the screams and fighting, "Narduril where are they?!"

"I know where they are milady hang on," the magnificent unicorn thundered through the golden green field like lighting through the sky ripping at the earth with its mighty hooves. Once she cleared the clearing into the forest she was careful to dodge low hanging branches and tree roots. She pulled out her bow and an arrow shooting one of the creatures that had her brother and sister pinned. Her hearted pounded deep in her chest as her unicorn leaped a fallen tree jumping past three Urgal's. The horse landed skidding on its hide legs as she shot both of them. She trotted next to her brother, who sat upon his gray unicorn.

"Where is Naralya?" she asked as she held her bow out threatening the taunting Urgal's. He pointed in the direction of their home, "then why do we sit here when I see a clearing?"

"Him," her brother said pointing to a man laying against a bank, "I pulled him out before these creatures came."

"Are you mad! Or are you just foolish!? We stay here for a dead boy!" she yelled angrily looking at how out numbered they are, "To'ryll chath!"

"Do not use magic Vadanya! You know what father has told you!" her brother yelled his long brown hair blowing from the power of her emerald fire, "Vadanya take him and run."

"What?" Vadanya asked after as she watched the men closing in on them again.

"Do not question Vadanya," he said grabbing Narduril's reins so Vadanya could lift the sandy blonde haired boy onto her horse, "Can you carry two Narduril?"

"I am the prince of the animals, lord of the unicorns I can carry anything!" Narduril said as she climbed on to her rather proud unicorn.

"Now go!" her brother yelled as he slapped the unicorn's rump making Narduril charge nearly flinging his rider off. She gripped to her saddle readying herself for Narduril to jump through the swords and spears trying to avoid the blades. She felt a blade cut into her thigh as Narduril left behind her brother.

"FAROTHIN!" Vadanya screamed praying he'd make it out alive. Vadanya wanted to turn around but Narduril told her not to as they raced across the land hearing something behind them. Two wicked looking creatures on top of black leathery horses were in pursuit of them. She felt her horse pulse under her increasing his speed. She turned back holding her hand up, "Veale b'luth'ol!"

"That was a good choice milady, but do not use anymore magic! You know what could possibly happen if you push it!" her unicorn yelled to her his nostrils flaring as the one rider who had not been scorched by the arrow of fire was almost behind them.

"Narduril!" she screeched before grabbing a hold of the boys sword and lifting it from the sheath swinging it back so that it struck the creature making it squeal and fall off it's wicked steed. The horse slowly evaporated as its rider died. She swallowed trying to stop the fast pace beating of her heart. The horse slowed down as her grip tightened on the boy who sat there unconscious. Once the horse reached the gate to her beautiful elven city, she slowed him to a walk. His gracefully arched neck was lathered in sweat and he was breathing very hard.

"For such a strong unicorn you sure work him hard," a laugh came from behind them until the servant saw the scratch marks on her sides and the boy sitting up in front of her, "Vadanya?"

"Help me get him down and then send some men out to the river bank that way. My brother is hopefully still alive, but could be horribly wounded," she said shuttering at the thought as she pulled down the boy trying hard not to hurt the possibly already dead boy. Why? Why would her brother choose this boys life over his own life? She set him on her bed in her room. A servant brought in a water basin and some fresh clothes. She sighed as she rinsed off the blood on his body. There were cuts and bruises showing that he must have been through a bit before washing up onto her shore. She changed his shirt and had one of her male servants change him into some cotton night pants. She sat watching him sleep for hours wondering why he seemed so familiar. Would he bring death and destruction to the only place she ever loved? Or would he bring news of the world outside of her limits. They were a neutral elven city but an elven city at that. Vadanya walked to the golden haired boy softly singing, "L' sunlit menvis d' natha sel d'issan tangi, l' lodias d' udossta kyikh orn neitar fade tarthe. Natha draeval d' oloth heading udossta i'dol, drill udos orn neitar hojh ulu triumph jal l' i'dol. Thac'zil d' ssin, thac'zil d' karilth, thac'zil d' holly ditronw. Dormagyn d' udossa dal nindol darkened isto. Ori'gato gaer tlu uss vaen flight, ulu jous l' tresk'ri gaer zhah natha sanrr ulu malar. Ori'gato l' maelthra ur'thal, doer uss mzild draeval (The sunlit path of a new dawn day, the people of our age will never fade away. A time of darkness heading our way, but we will never fail to triumph all the way. Land of beauty, land of purity, land of holly right, save of us from this darkened night. Let there be one last flight, to show the world there is a reason to fight. Let the dragon rider, come one more time)."

"Argh," the boy said moving painfully as he listened to her calming voice. He had always heard that the sound of an elf singing would heal a person's heart… or break it.

"Don't move you'll hurt yourself," she said standing up and getting him something to drink. He blinked at the light. He had been lost in the darkness… was it her voice that brought him back? She handed it to him so he could drink before she would pry at him, "who are you?"

"Do you not know?" the sandy haired boy asked surprised that someone actually hadn't recognized him.

"Do not play games with me I risked my life for yours, so I expect answers. And so pray you my brother still better be alive," she said pushing the cup into his hands. Why did she automatically hate him so much? After that sweet voice he had heard… it must not have been hers.

"My name is Eragon," Eragon said scratching his head wondering where he was, "where am I?"

"You are in the elven city Ail Eras. We are separate from the world because we are a neutral band," Vadanya said looking at him with distaste, "and I am Vadanya the lord's daughter. I am of high rank, but not yet the highest."

"Hmmm," he said looking around the nice room. Everything was white and peaceful, "how did I get here?"

"I could ask you the same," she said holding another cup of water for herself, "my brother is still out there because of you."

"I didn't ask for that," Eragon said slowly sitting up feeling his head, "I thought elves were suppose to be nice."

"Some are some aren't. We are people too you know," Vadanya said looking him over with suspicion, "you humans and your stereotypes."

"I'm sorry," Eragon said looking to her feeling sorry that her brother was most likely already dead, "I hope your brother comes back alive."

"So do I," Vadanya said leaning against the wall of her place, "I don't know if I would have saved you if it hadn't been his idea. He has always been a good man."

"You'd be surprised what people would do when put in situations," Eragon said observing the room.

"We elves are neutral," Vadanya said sighing, "but Galbatorix is forcing us to do something we don't want to."

"Why not stand up for the world you live in? We are all in this together," Eragon asked looking at the brown haired girl who stared into her water.

"Because it was the world that cast us out. Why should we help those who do not help us?" the elven girl said lifting her blue orbs up to his eye level.

"Because it wasn't the world that cast you out, it was the people who did. People have changed, and it is only you who can change their point of view," Eragon said scratching his sandy blonde hair as she watched him for a moment.

"Who will save us if we help the world and the world shall fail?" Vadanya asked seriously as she watched him, "who should protect us from the wrath of Galbatorix?"

"Who will protect you if it shalt fail? Who shall protect you if the word fails and you could have saved the world?" he asked confusing her, "if the world can no longer protect you because it has failed because you did not help it… who left is there to protect you?"

"Uh…" she was speechless as she looked at him. A smile came across her face, "your smarter then you look."

"I could say the same for you," he said looking at her with curiosity. Curiosity of how such a nice looking girl could have such a cold out look on life? She rolled her eyes before setting her cup down.

"Are you hungry stranger?" Vadanya asked walking to the door.

"I am yes," he said getting up, "but I must leave."

"In such hurry? Such a shame… you will have dinner first," she said before pulling her eyes from his and holding the door open, "your clothes are being cleaned and dried it may take a few."

"Then I shall stay for something to eat," he said walking past her, "so how far from the location of Galbatorix?"

"About a twenty day ride perhaps," Vadanya said thinking hard. She set out plates and then told one of their servants to grab a spot of lunch for them. A few minutes' later sandwiches were made for them. They ate silently before Vadanya put her food down and watched the hungry stranger before her, "why do you seek him?"

"I never said I seek him I merely questioned how far a ride it would be from here," Eragorn said trying to hide his cool. Someone walked in frantically with blood covering him.

"Galabad?" Vadanya asked standing up, "where is my brother? Where is my sister?"

"I… am so sorry Vadanya milady," the man said bowing before stuttering nervously. Vadanya turned away with a hand to her mouth unable to believe it, "we could not find the young Naralya anywhere. We believe that on her way back to the castle she was picked up. As for your brother… your brother milady I am so sorry he was already dead."

"It should have been me," she said in a shaky voice. Eragon sighed and put his head down.

"No," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "it should have been me."

"I…!" Vadanya stopped herself from yelling at him but turned to look at him before finishing, "that is not the way the gods had planned for it would have happened. For some reason… our lives were spared for the price of a good man."

"I wish it were any other way," Eragon said before Vadanya walked into her room slamming the door leaving him there speechless. She came out a moment later with a sword, bow, and arrows, "what are you doing?"

"Galbatorix is the one who controls the Urgals right?" Vadanya asked angrily catching Eragon off guard.

"Yes I am sure of it but you never know. Why what are you doing?" he asked following her outside.

"If it was him who send them here, if it was a battle he wanted then I will bring the fight to him. I will bring him down with my own hands," she said walking to her stables and throwing the door open, "for taking my brother from me I shall take him from this world, and I assume they have taken my beloved little sister Naralya… so on the way I shall follow their trail."

"I am coming with you," he said hastily not sure whether to reveal his identity, "after all they came to kill me."

"And we shall discuss why later," she said saddling her black horse with a black saddle, "but you will not travel with me. You have already brought enough misfortune."

"Look Vadanya… I already plan on traveling that way, you know the way and I do not. I must get there, and you will take me to him," Eragon demanded. Vadanya stopped what she was doing to slowly turn and look at him. She gave him a look that warned him not to talk to her in such a way, "what I mean is it is in both our convenience to travel to the land where Galbatorix resides and then we can part our ways where we never have to deal with the other again."

"Here," she said tossing him a brown saddle, "but do not get in my way. And make no mistake if you are more of a burden then you have been so far… it is not my duty to protect you."

'Milady,' her horse said to her mentally, 'my father the great leader of the unicorns and the king of the animals is dead.'

"So is my brother they must have died together," she said out loud confusing Eragon.

"What?" Eragon asked as he saddled a light bay horse.

"We'll discuss it later," she said saddling her unicorn and then jumping on. Eragon was right behind her as they took off towards Galbatorix's castle with a vengeance. But little did Vadanya know that she was being lead towards the Varden… the very people that had sent her people to the deep forbidden forestest for a reason she hadn't known.


End file.
